


萌點

by Cold



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Eye Contact, Gen, Hugs, Kissing, Love, M/M, Moon, Multi, Questions, Series Finale, eager
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: 片段文





	1. 哥

丹云既定關係

\--

河成云是哥   
  
  
雖然粉絲們似乎更想讓他成為團裡的忙內，而不是二哥。但姜丹尼爾知道，河成云是哥。   
  
不是因為他總是直接又果斷的督促，也不是因為他們明晃晃的兩年身分差，而是因為—   
  
他的眼睛。   
  
  
這應該是個能讓他吃醋又嫉妒的緣由，但事實是，姜丹尼爾從沒在這一刻能分得出神來想這個。   
  
每當河成云這麼看著他，他都覺得自己是這麼的棒，這麼的好，這麼得值得人喜愛。   
  
而河成云愛他。   
  
  
這讓姜丹尼爾覺得溫暖，覺得⋯⋯受到了保護。   
  
  
而也許，他真的比大家或自己所認為的⋯更喜歡撒嬌⋯⋯  
  
他露出了他*無意*賣萌的微笑。而看著他，河成云的笑意更濃了，只是這次，他的眼睛裡似乎還多出了些無奈。 

 

不過，除此之外—

 

那裏還是滿滿的，都裝滿了愛。 

  
  
Fin. 


	2. HOK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是一個被邕摟著然後被丹吻的場景

HOK(云中心，兩攻share，三人既定關係）   
  
—   
  
走進演唱會的休息室，河成云今天真的累壞了。

 

這都得感謝他們難度極高的舞蹈，讓他最近狀況欠佳的身體徹底地吃不消了。

 

 

河成云一把將自己摔進了休息室的沙發上。在看了看旁邊坐著的是邕聖祐後，他也不客氣的把頭枕在了對方的肩上。

 

「啊⋯⋯累死了⋯⋯」河成云嘟囔著。

 

邕聖祐看了看自己身旁發著牢騷的河成云，無奈又寵溺地笑了。他向河成云更近地挪了挪自己的身子，讓對方更好的靠進了他的懷抱中。

 

 

沉到邕聖祐懷中的河成云舒適的閉上了眼睛。

 

要知道平日裡，邕聖祐總是挺壞心眼的，若不是河成云最近真的身體狀況差，不然可得不到這麼好的待遇。

 

 

「哥⋯⋯真的太拼命了⋯⋯」用搭在沙發上的手有一搭沒一搭玩著河成云的頭髮的邕聖祐感嘆得說道。

 

 

「我看不只是要嚼碎舞台的程度了，身體都要碎了。」

 

 

本來閉著眼聽著邕聖祐說話的河成云，在聽到這句有些埋怨的話後，便睜開了眼睛。他由下往上看著仍在輕柔地順著他頭髮的邕聖祐後說

 

「你不也是嗎？」

 

 

邕聖祐看著自己懷裡這個小小的哥哥與戀人，再次無比的感嘆於對方對自己的透徹了解。

 

這真的很讓人驚懼又驚喜。他在他的面前彷彿真的無所遁形。

 

 

邕聖祐退讓的不再說話了，但為了留下尊嚴他還是抓亂了剛剛幫河成云順好的頭髮。

 

 

「是啊，聖祐哥也是這樣的人。」一聲突兀的男低音突然從河成云的頭上傳來。同時一雙寬大的手蓋上了河成云的頭。

 

 

已經認出是誰的河成云順著手的力氣，向後靠向了沙發背。丹尼爾上下顛倒的大笑臉出現在了視線中。

 

 

「所以，你們都太帥了⋯⋯」看著傻笑著邊稱讚邊低下頭的姜丹尼爾，河成云勾起了嘴角。

 

 

他微笑著看著這個越來越接近的弟弟，然後仰起了頭接受了他的吻。

 

 

 

Fin.


	3. 欲

邕云

OOC

— 

渴望總是在最鬆懈的時候攫獲了他。   
  
就像現在他猝不及防的倒進了他的懷裡。   
  
出現在他腦中的第一個念頭是抱住他。   
  
但最終，那僅一秒的停頓讓他隨著他往後倒了下去。   
  
他總是如此，既有所求卻拋不開顧慮。   
  
他做不到像那般在萬人面前擁抱他，但卻也從未停止渴望如此。   
  
無數的機會在他手中溜走。   
他應該是個失敗者。   
  
但事實是，他沒有一次如此自我認為。   
  
  
他撓著他成云哥柔軟的肚子。   
許多隻的壞手也跟著在這個不服輸的哥哥身上作亂。   
  
  
奇怪的是他並不因此覺得嫉妒或惱火   
  
因為對他來說  
  
他的渴望、他的嫉妒、他的失敗   
  
並不重要。   
  
  
他只希望他能永遠快樂。   
  
就像現在這樣， 笑著和—

 

被很多人愛著。 

  
  
Fin.


	4. 三人行

「哥，辛苦你了！」

 

 

有些時候，當黃旼炫那張狐狸臉帶著那強行壓下的笑容時，河成云都會想⋯⋯

 

一掌劈過去。

 

 

雖然大概⋯團裡的哥哥弟弟們是都覺得他是個選手吧，但那也阻止不了這群好事者想看個八掛。

 

畢竟他河成云，可是有兩個要叫他哥的戀人。

 

注意，是*兩*個。也就是說，他現在處在一個人稱的三人行的關係中。

 

 

在拍攝behind影片中，旁邊沙發角落裡的河成云因為這突來的打趣而不禁分了點神。

 

 

他大概總也想不明白他是怎麼讓自己陷入這樣的關係了。

 

 

對著鏡頭，他面色不改，但在心裡河成云正對著自己搖頭嘆氣。

 

 

 

成員都覺得真正會讓他腦門疼，在關係中使勁折騰他的那個人是姜丹尼爾，但事實上，總使他憂心忡忡的那個人是邕聖祐。

 

雖然各種吃醋，各種撒潑打滾的確是丹尼爾的拿手好戲，但因為他直接的個性，河成云總能直接對症下藥。他生氣來個快，河成云也哄得快。

 

通常只要給了姜初丁他想要的，他立刻氣消，變回一隻溫馴黏人的大型犬。

 

 

但邕聖祐⋯⋯那可就是鑽牛角尖之王。如果河成云看不出來邕聖祐的那點情緒，那他就可以心安理得當作沒有這件事。

 

但重點就是，河成云總是像看透明人一樣的熟悉邕聖祐。

 

 

於是那些變少的話語，勉強的笑容，還有好像自帶黑暗的背景，再再都在提醒了河成云，他該做些什麼了。

 

要是讓他文奎哥知道，儘管在團裡當了二哥，他還要出來跑腿買東西，不還被笑死。

 

右手提著購物袋，河成云偷瞄了眼走在他左側的邕聖祐。對方左手也提著個滿滿的購物袋，安靜的嚇人。

 

在被他拖來的一去一返間，邕聖祐少話的可以，平常來說，他們總是無話不聊的。

關於未來，關於音樂，關於回憶。似乎沒有聊盡的那天。

所以當邕聖祐不在跟他瞎聊時，那代表了有事情困擾了他。而且那事情八九不離十的與他有關。

 

或者說100%吧，河成云這麼想著，然後微微的加快了腳步。

 

他在離邕聖祐前方兩步遠的距離猛然的停了下來，然後等待著邕聖祐因為一路的走神而撞上他。

 

然而非他所料，一步抵他兩步的邕聖祐不僅沒有撞上他而且還輕巧的走上了他旁邊的路。除此之外，他似乎也對河成云的意圖一無所知。

 

於是，河成云又再試了一次。同樣的邕聖祐又再次的避過了。然而這次，邕聖祐眼帶笑意的看著他，挑釁的意味甚是濃厚。

 

“可惡，這個邕傻瓜”

 

這可激起了河成云不服輸的個性。一條長長的巷子路，立刻變成了他們的戰場。

 

一躲一擋，誰來不讓誰。完全不像二十好幾的男人們會在路上做的事。

 

最後，河成云許是猛然意識到自己行為的幼稚，又或是想起了原本的正經事。他停了下來，回到了好好走路的狀態。

 

邕聖祐看著河成云停戰，便也走回來了他的身邊，但才走沒兩步，便被身旁人撞了一把肩。

 

「噢！」因為出乎意料，邕聖祐驚叫了一聲。他轉頭看向一旁的河成云，果不起來接收到一臉「你還嫩著」的表情。邕聖祐扁了扁嘴，揉了下肩膀抱怨道。

 

「成云哥真是⋯」

 

贏了的河成云好笑的又擠了擠邕聖祐的肩膀當作了回應。邕聖祐無奈地看著又擠過來的肩膀，他也擠了回去，然後放棄似的笑了。

 

他們倆就這樣撞過來撞過去走著，氣氛愉快卻帶著一絲平靜。

 

最後在一次撞過去後，河成云停靠在了邕聖祐的肩上，而邕聖祐的右手攬著他肩，緊緊挨著他。

 

「哥的身高，好像是被你們拿來靠手的了。」河成云有些懶散的說道。

邕聖祐咧嘴笑了出來，但沒有回答什麼。

 

「大概就我脾氣這麼好，任由你們勾肩搭背， 讓我一個二哥都變成了小珍成。」

河成云看了一眼因為這句話笑容黯淡下去的邕聖佑。

“果不其然啊”

 

「沒關係，沒關係。你想搭就搭吧，粉絲大概就覺得我們是關係好。」河成云拍了拍，然後鬆鬆的抓住邕聖祐搭在他肩上的手後說。

「⋯⋯」

「莫非⋯⋯你還想像丹尼爾那樣？」河成云假裝驚訝誇張地說道。

 

邕聖祐拿開了放在河成云肩上的手，然後在手垂下時，一把將河成云剛還抓著他的手包入掌中，塞進了自己大衣的口袋中。

 

「我寧願保密然後跟哥處的久一點，也不要貪圖一時快樂。」邕聖祐目不斜視地看著前面的路面邊走邊說。

 

“這也太彆扭的心理”連河成云都不禁有些傻眼邕聖祐曲折的心路。

 

「丹尼爾大概現在耳朵會很癢⋯⋯」河成云有些涼涼的說。

 

「成云哥不是你縱容他的？」邕聖祐瞟了一眼河成云後說。

 

「阿西，還不是丹尼爾⋯⋯」看著邕聖祐又遞過來的一個眼神，河成云有些心虛的漸漸小了聲音。但轉念一想，他河成云可是哥阿！

「喔吼！我⋯⋯」正當河成云又想搬出哥哥架子時，後方傳來一聲熟悉的叫喚。

「成云哥！聖祐！」

 

姜丹尼爾小跑步的趕了上來。

「你們怎麼在這？」

河成云提了提手中的袋子示意了一下，然後問到

「辛苦了，通告趕完了？」

姜丹尼點了點頭，然後目光聚焦到了那隻藏在邕聖祐大衣的手裡。

相似的場景，同樣的扁嘴表情，丹尼爾抱怨道

「太過分了，竟然偷偷兩個人出來約會。」

 

河成云立刻有種想回家睡覺的衝動。

 

「啊麻煩死了，丹尼爾你拿！」河成云暴躁的將手中的東西拋給了姜丹尼爾。往前走了去。

 

「羨慕嗎？」被河成云拉著走的邕聖祐神氣的對著姜丹尼爾揶揄道。對於邕聖祐來說，平常以這種方式贏了姜丹尼爾的機會可是不可多得的。

「真的太過分了，聖祐你是惡魔吧！」姜丹尼爾大腳一跨也跟了上來。他拉起河成云現在也空下來的右手，也放入了自己的大衣中緊緊握住。

「而且，今天還是成云哥約我出來的」邕聖祐獻寶似的說。

「成云哥，不公平！我們改天晚上也要出來一次。」姜丹尼爾扯了下河成云的手後說道。

河成云還沒說道什麼，那邊邕聖祐已經一臉不可置信，難以想像他會說出這話的表情了。

「我等還沒說上次你在演唱會時做的事情呢」

「可是你那時後來你不也做了那件事」

「...」

「..」

 

兩個180公分的男人在自己頭頂上做小學生級別的吵架，讓河成云覺得自己的頭不能再更痛了。

 

他想如果有人說三人行可以和和諧諧，他是絕對不會再相信了。

 

“根本是醋要吃，架要吵”河成云在心中扶額。他抬頭左右看了看兩個弟弟。

“只是愛更多吧”

 

河成云抽出來了被握緊的兩隻手，然後把手搭在了他兩個年下戀人的肩上，他壓低了他們的肩頭，然後拿出了哥哥的架勢對他們喝止道。

 

「別吵了，看看今天月亮多美！」

 

他們三人一起抬頭看了看天空。

 

一個毫不圓滿的彎月掛在的黑色的夜空中。

 

姜丹尼爾摀住了嘴笑出來，好笑的朝著河成云轉過了頭，而邕聖祐只是看著天空想著自己聽見了什麽，然後無語到笑了。

 

至於河成云他自己，只能強撐著臉皮想

 

今晚的三人行真好啊。

 

Fin.


	5. 關於

丹云

OOC

-

 

問題一：你認為最有哥哥美的成員是？

 

 

如果拿這個題目來問wanna one的年少組，雖然一千個讀者有一千個哈姆雷特，但答案大抵還是重合的。

 

二哥河成雲雖然人小又珍貴，但在弟弟們的心目中，他還是一個可靠的大樹的這件事是無誤的。

 

而在獲獎時刻哭得惹人疼愛的事先按表不計。

 

 

問題二：你認為最好親近的哥哥是？

 

 

一直佔據好感排行榜c位的姜丹尼爾，因為笑點低又深具狗狗美的人格特質，獲得了弟弟們的一致推崇，不可謂不是實質名歸。

 

只要是有趣的，雖然可能無聊又沒營養，但弟弟們還是樂意拉上他們丹尼爾哥一起進行到底的。

 

絕對不是想拉個人墊墊背。

 

 

問題三：欺負哪一個哥哥讓你最沒有壓力？

 

 

如果哪怕有一個綜藝節目曾經問出過這道題目，那麼他們的答案大概會跌破眾人眼鏡。

 

大概連粉絲粉也想像不到會是金在奐跟河成雲對半開。

 

金在奐的好脾氣好可愛好欺負的形象大概已在粉絲心中留下不可磨滅的印象了。

 

但向來以人小志氣高，暴躁美聞名遐邇的河成雲就在意料之外了。

 

 

根據一天24小時都精力十足的朴佑鎮所言，基本上成雲哥就是個年長版的他，如他膚色的高冷大抵皆是人設。

 

 

賴冠霖則是表示，成雲哥雖然都會罵罵他們，端端架子，但都是做做表面樣子，從來沒有一次真正在心裡對他們生氣。

 

而李大輝一語中的地說，成雲哥就是刀子嘴豆腐心。

 

 

問題四：如果真的過頭了，哪位哥哥生氣會讓你們最害怕？

 

 

套一句現在很流行的說法，這大概是一道送命題。

但誰也沒想到這道送命題的答案比上面那題更令人意外，也更一致。

 

 

因為令人矛盾的是，這個問題的解答是一

 

 

姜丹尼爾。

 

 

 

雖然年少的成員們都諱莫如深，但他們都知道這個答案不並是無緣無故莫名其妙就得來的。

 

 

原因很簡單，大概是因爲他們都忘不了曾經發生的一個小插曲。

 

朴志訓到現在回想起來，還是會一邊拍著自己的胸一邊說太可怕了。

 

事情大概是這樣的，韓國的演藝圈本來就是個比較殘酷的競爭環境。當你大勢時，吹捧親近你的人比比皆是。但儘管像wanna one這樣大勢的團體，團內人氣的高低也是會影響人們對待你的方式。

 

一直人氣爆棚的姜丹尼爾事實上是不會遭受到這種事情。但他不會，不代表其他人不會。

 

而世界就是有如此沒有眼色的人。

 

一開始當那個最近很有話題的圖體成員撞到他時，河成雲是沒有生氣的，甚至反而他還覺得這些個有點緊張冒失的弟弟們還蠻可愛的。

但是當那個撞到他的成員用了句不冷不熱的對不起當作道歉時，河成雲是有些不舒服的。

 

重點也不是他如此的草率，而是他看著他的眼神。

那大概就是那種不值得我浪費時間的意思吧。

 

河成雲看著那位年輕的團體成員轉過頭後，馬上堆著笑臉想去握姜丹尼爾的手時，他自嘲的想

 

他至少用敬語跟我道歉了嘛。

 

但這想法還沒完，風雲就變色了。

 

因為所有人都肉眼可見的看到姜丹尼爾的臉色沉了下來。

 

幹什麼呢？

 

這句話到現在朴佑鎮也覺得是他噩夢最好的素材。

 

所有人包括河成雲一時之間也弄不清姜丹尼爾為什麼生氣了，當然一頭霧水的人也包括那個把手伸出去一半的成員。

 

我問你，你在幹什麼呢？

 

姜丹尼爾冷漠又氣勢十足的再問了一次。他眼中的嚴厲已經化成利箭飛出。

 

而現場沒有一個人想當那個被刺穿的人。

 

一個靜默後，那位被嚇傻了的成員似乎了解了什麼。伸出去的手尷尬的收了回來。

 

去道歉。

 

姜丹尼爾沉聲說了一聲。這短短的一句都還沒說完，那個當場希望自己沒出生的成員已經轉過了身，對著河成雲深深的鞠了個躬，害怕又羞愧的正式道了個歉。

 

出去！

 

姜丹尼爾這一聲低喝一出，那位成員的隊長馬上壓著這個不知死活的傢伙再一次鞠了個躬，然後趕忙的退了出去。

 

這件小事雖然短暫，但卻留給了當時所有在場的wanna one年少組一個深刻的印象。

 

他們從此就知道了，對於他們姜丹尼爾哥來說，對待他所尊敬的人比對待他是要更為重要的。

 

於是一條隱密的不成文規定就在弟弟間流傳了起來。

 

那就是永遠也不要對哥哥們不禮貌，尤其、尤其、尤其是小而珍貴且富有暴躁哥哥美的成雲哥，儘管他基本見多視廣心胸寬大，不會生氣也不行。

 

因為真正狂怒不已祭出懲罰的會是另有其人。

 

 

而最後的最後，大家仍然也沒想出，按照上面的邏輯，應當最有前後輩禮儀的姜丹尼爾是怎麼會在睡覺時把他的腳放在成雲哥身上的？

 

Fin.


	6. 最後的最後

邕云   
   
OOC   
   
-   
   
最後的最後-  
   


他終於鼓起了勇氣挑起了他的下巴。

 

 

最後的最後-

 

 

他留下了許多許多關於他和他的照片。

 

 

最後的最後-

 

 

他唯一帶走的是那張他們11個人的合照

 

 

和

 

 

那支大概永遠不會被拒接的電話號碼。

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
